backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Resources
The term resources refers to materials extracted from the resource buildings which are used throughout the game. These materials are fundamental to your yard's operation as they are required to perform almost any action in the game. Resources can be stored in ever-increasing amounts in your yard's Storage Silo. There are 4 main types of resources: which is extracted from the Twig Snapper, which is extracted from the Pebble Shiner, which is extracted from the Putty Squisher, and which is extracted from the Goo Factory. Since until a couple of days ago you could not bank all your Resoure Buildings. Resources Main Resources Twig is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Twig Snapper. This is used in almost every structures, and catapulting bases. To gather Twigs, click the Twig Snapper and click "Bank". In every 2 Twigs you collect, you get 1 experience point. While you are playing Backyard Monsters, the menu will show this symbol: This represents the amount of available Twig you currently have in your yard to use for upgrading or building things. A mouse over tip will indicate the maximum capacity at your current Storage Silo level. At 100% capacity, any more resources received will be irretrievably lost. Pebbles is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Pebble Shiner. This is used in almost every structures, and catapulting bases. To gather Pebbles, click the Pebble Shiner and click "Bank". In every 2 Pebbles you collect, you get 1 point. While you are playing Backyard Monsters, the menu will show this symbol: This represents the amount of available Pebbles you currently have in your yard to use for upgrading or building things. A mouse over tip will indicate the maximum capacity at your current Storage Silo level. At 100% capacity, any more resources received will be irretrievably lost. Putty is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Putty Squisher. This is used for defensive buildings, unlocking and upgrading monsters, and for buffing up your monsters while attacking. To gather Putty, click the Putty Squisher and click "Bank". In every 2 Putty you collect, you get 1 point. While you are playing Backyard Monsters, the menu will show this symbol: This represents the amount of available Putty you currently have in your yard to use for buildings, unlocking, and upgrading monsters. A mouse over tip will indicate the maximum capacity at your current Storage Silo level. At 100% capacity, any more resources received will be irretrievably lost. Goo is one of the four main resources of the game, harvested from the Goo Factory. This is used for making monsters. To gather Goo, click the Goo Factory and click "Bank". In every 2 Goo you collect, you get 1 point. While you are playing Backyard Monsters, the menu will show this symbol: This represents the amount of available Goo you currently have in your yard to use for your monsters. A mouse over tip will indicate the maximum capacity at your current Storage Silo level. At 100% capacity, any more resources received will be irretrievably lost. Other Resources While these are not, strictly speaking, resources, they are produced and consumed by your yard, and are often essential to the game: *Shiny : Shiny can only be obtained using real money and picking up mushrooms (which is not available for Philippines). It is used in the various features of General Store. *Musk : Musk are obtained and used only after building a Wild Monster Baiter and regenerates overtime. Resouces and Storage To increase your resouce capacity, build and upgrade more silos or purchase improved packing skills from the general store.